Gundam Wing: We Are Forever the Children of War
by Ducky1
Summary: Chapter 4 is up!// The bullet ended up piercing the man’s chest. He fell forward just as his wife caught him. Red liquid seeping through his shirt as she tried to stop the bleeding. She looked at her hands. They were stained with blood just like before.
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing ****

Gundam Wing

We Are Forever the Children of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing….so don't sue me. But just to let you know…I can think about owning it…MWA HAHAHA!..yep..that's definitely getting old. Oh well. However these are the things that I do own: the plot, the title(We Are Forever the Children of War), any new characters that you have never heard of (e.g. the bad guys…or good guys that I have made up), Eve, Gwen, the Gundam: Chameleon and that's about it. ~Ducky~

Author's Note: Okay this is my first Gundam fanfic…so be nice. Well here you have the usual pairings 1xRP, 2xH, 6x9(I'm pretty sure that's Miliardo and Noin.) Um…if your looking for Yaoi or Yuri, you won't find it here…sorry. First of all the Prologue takes place one year before Operation Meteor (AC 194) and then in AC 202…so the pilots should be around 22 years of age. When words are in italics...that means that someone is talking, kinda like a subconscious thing or they are thinking. I had better be quiet now…so on with the story!

Prologue: AC 194

After Colony 194 was when the scientists were putting their final touches on Operation Meteor as well the five Gundam suits that would go down in history as both the Colonies and the Earth's saviors. The Gundam pilots were trained and only a year away from what would become one of the greatest wars known to man, not only on Earth but in space as well.

But one pilot was not included in this mission. This pilot was sent ahead to survey what the Gundams would have to deal with when they arrived at their destination, the Earth. The pilot's mission was very simple. 

__

Go to Earth and survey what we will have to deal with. We also want you to somehow get

passed Oz and destroy their tracking systems so that the Gundams may make a safe entry to Earth without being detected. Do you understand your mission.

Yes. It is understood.

One more thing, stay on Earth and find and observe these pilots. I want to see how well the other Doctors have trained their pilots. I want to see for myself what Doctor J calls a perfect soldier. But remember one thing, do not let them know who you are and do not interfere with Operation Meteor. Is that understood. 

It is understood.

Then go and complete your mission.

Before the pilot knew it, he or she was strapped to a chair in the cockpit of one of the first models of the Zero system. This system would prove to be stronger than that of Wing Zero or Epyon and was dangerous to any normal pilot. Even to the Gundam pilots. The sounds of the boosters could be heard as the pilot began the ignition sequence. Before the pilot pulled the control to jettison into space only two words were said. "Mission accepted."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

"This is shuttle flight 1005 to colony L4. We now ask that all passengers please fasten their safety harnesses in order to begin docking sequence. Thank you and we hope you have enjoyed your flight." A woman, most likely to be a flight attendant, said over a loud speaker.

Relena Peacecraft sighed. Now a young woman of 22, her looks had changed tremendously. She still wore her hair in her famous ponytail but her face had aged more and she no longer looked like the foolish teenager she had once been. Her ideals of peace had changed since then as well. She still believed in pacifism, but realized that it could not be attained without war. She had learned that during the Marimaeia war.

She was jolted back to reality when she noticed that the space shuttle had docked. She looked out of the window and saw two men in Preventers uniforms were standing just outside waiting for her._This is probably thanks to Lady Une._ She thought as she got up and disembarked from the shuttle.

Once she was off of the shuttle the two men bowed slightly. One was about to say something when a tall man appeared behind them. He was tall and around the age of 40. He had dark brown hair as well a goatee. He wore and Arabian type outfit and was extremely tall.

"It's nice to see you Rashid." Relena said. She had met Rashid as well as the rest of the Maguanaks a few years ago when Quatre had become the representative for his colony. Quatre reluctantly excepted, but the citizens were grateful when he did.

"It's nice to see you to Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain." 

"Miss Relena or Relena will do fine." She said and then turned to the two Preventers in front of her. "I will no longer be needing your service. Tell Lady Une thank you for her concern and that I will be fine." The two Preventers nodded and walked off.

"If you'll follow me Miss Relena." Rashid said showing the way to a limo. "Master Quatre wishes to speak with you before you meet the new representative for the North American continent." 

"Very well." Relena said as she and Rashid stepped into the limo.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chang Wufei sat at his console at the Preventers base. He sat at his chair oblivious to hissurroundings. He looked deep in thought as he stared at the monitor in front of him. Not so much as a blip for the past ten hours indicating that anything was wrong. The only blips that were seen were the many space shuttles leaving from ESUN air space. He thought it over some more. It had to be a good thing. Everything was at peace now, even though the Preventers chose to keep their armaments. All he wanted to do right now was go take a nice long nap.

An all to familiar voice sounded through his thoughts. "Wufei your shift is up." Major Sally Po said as she stood next to him. 

"Finally, this is such a waste of my time." He said getting up.

"So I guess that means that nothing is wrong…..would you call that a bad thing Wufei?" He simply nodded to her and left the room.

"If you want I can give you a more challenging task!" She yelled after him.

"And what would that be!" He said turning back to her.

"Clean up. You know those kitchen guys have got their work cut out for them. Cleaning all those grimy dishes…" She said with a smirk. Wufei had given her his honest opinion about being on watch some days before, so Sally decided it was payback.

The former Gundam pilot gave Sally an evil eye and grumbled something about women. She just smiled at how easily annoyed he could get as he walked off.

"Hey Wufei! I could really use your help tuning up some mobile suits! We'll be in the hangar if you wanna come and do something useful!" She said as he continued to walk off. "He'll most likely go to sleep." She said and then rolled her eyes and made her way to the hangar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young man sat at his desk trying to go through the mountain of papers that were stacked on each side of him. Only his computer, vidphone and a cup of coffee were visible on the desk. A beep could suddenly be heard as a voice came over the vid-phone. A girl just a few years older than the 22 year old on the opposite side of the screen came on.

"Excuse me Sir, Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain has arrived. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes. And don't be so formal Savanna."

"You got it." The blonde haired, green eyed woman said. The vid-phone turned off and Relena stepped into the office.

"Hard at work as usual Quatre." She said with a smile.

"Miss Relena. I'm glad you came. We have much to discuss." Quatre said quickly shoving away the papers. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you. You might as well know that your sister informed me that you had received a message from the new Representative a few hours ago. Is this meeting still happening or not?"

"It is and I'm afraid that the Representative is not in good spirits." He said and then took a sip of his coffee. "I don't even know who this Representative is."

Relena looked surprised. "Has he or she not been on this colony for some time?"

"Yes he or she has, but has refused to meet with me. They have not even sent me a letter as to why they were here in the first place." He said as his sister came over the vid-phone again.

"Quatre the Representative for the North American continent has arrived." Savanna said.

"Please show them in." He said and Savanna nodded. Not a moment later the doors opened and in walked a woman following. The woman gave a quick thank you to Savanna and continued on. Both Quatre and Relena stood as the new Representative made her way into the room. The woman, who was the same age as both Quatre and Relena stood as she shook hands with them. She wore a female type business suit, minus the tie. It was black with gold lining around the collar and a business top was worn underneath. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes, auburn hair and wore a clear lip

gloss that made her lips shine. Her hair was placed in a braided bun on her head and a ponytail flowed from underneath down to her waist.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Winner, as it is you Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlain." The woman said with a smile as all three took a seat. "I am the newly appointed Representative of the North American Continent, Eve Noventa."

"Relena will do fine. Now if you'll excuse me for being blunt…but do you have any relation to the former Marshall Noventa?" Relena asked the young woman across from her.

"No, I regret to inform you that I do not. I respected Marshall Noventa a great deal and that is why I am now in politics."

"Well I'm pleased to meat you Miss Noventa, but what is it that you wished to discuss with Miss Relena and myself." 

"Well Mr. Winner…."

"Quatre."

"Well Quatre and Relena I have come here to discuss certain things that have been happening in the Northern latitudes on Mars. It seems that our radar in Northern Canada has picked up a small base on the far side of the planet." She said opening her brief case that she had placed beside her chair. She soon pulled out a large file and handed two inferred pictures of a base on Mars to Quatre and Relena. "I have yet to confirm if this base is part of the terra-forming project and was wondering if you two knew anything of this base."

"No, but what made you think to come to us first and not present your findings at the next ESUN meeting." Relena said taking a closer look at the picture.

"Well I knew that you had family ties to the man now in charge of the project and I also knew that this project is being half supported by the Winner Foundation." She said as Quatre and Relena handed the pictures back to her. She placed them back in the folder. Relena looked lost in her thoughts. "Is there something wrong Miss Relena?"

"No. I was just wondering if the Preventers have had the same findings as you?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Relena. You see that's the other reason I have come. This base on Mars is undetectable…."

"What are you saying Eve, that our bases here on Earth don't have enough equipment to identify a threat?" Relena said.

"Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. Our base in northern Canada has the most sophisticated tracking equipment on this planet and that's the other reason that I wanted to see you two in person."

"What are you trying to prove here?" Quatre asked. "If there is something that might endanger the terra-forming project I suggest you let us know."

"No there is not. This new base has not even gotten near the terra-forming base. I think they want to be invisible. What I came here to ask you is can I have more time to do research on this base. I want to know before hand if they pose a threat to the mission or this planet. I will of course let both of you know as soon as I find something, but I need your silence. I don't want the rest of the delegates or the World for that matter to know about this until I am certain."

"Could you please allow Miss Relena and I a moment to confer?" Quatre asked. Eve nodded, handed him the file and left the room.

"What do you think Relena?" Quatre asked sitting back in his chair and examining the file.

"I don't know? I think she does have a point about keeping this a secret until she can confirm there is a threat."

"Yes, but can she be trusted?"

"She seems like a genuine person and if she was elected to represent both the United States and Canada then she must have proven her worth to the people."

"Yes I agree. She does have a ton of information on this base….So it's settled, she has our silence." 

Relena nodded. Quatre got up and walked to the door and opened it. Relena could here him asking for Eve to come back in. Soon Eve was back where she was before, in the seat beside Relena.

"Miss Eve, we have considered your request and after discussing the situation, you have our silence." Quatre said.

"But please report your findings either to me or Quatre directly. You have one week."

"Thank you. One week will do fine. Now if you'll excuse me," she said standing up and taking her briefcase. "Oh and you may keep that file for your perusal." She smiled and shook their hands. "I will be in touch with both of you within one week." She said and then exited the room. _One week is more than enough for what I have planned._ Eve thought as she exited.

__

I hope we made the right decision. Relena thought to herself as the young woman left the room. _Because if we're wrong about this, it could lead to another war and we'll have to pick up the pieces once again._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

A lone figure sat in a dark room contemplating the image before him. The Earth was so beautiful and even though he was on Mars, he felt like he could almost touch it. He smiled genuinely at the picture on the screen before him of the lushes blue planet. His thoughts were interrupted when a soldier walked into the room.

"Excuse me Sir," The young cadet started. "I think we might have a problem."

The shadowed man grunted with annoyance. The cadet continued. "We have reports from spies that someone has possibly located this base."

This base was perfectly camouflaged from the naked eye as well as inferred. It was built into the cold earth of the upper north quadrant on the red planet. Everyone knew that it was too cold to survive up there, or so they had thought. This shadowed man would surpass the inevitable to get what he wanted most, control.

He grunted again. "Sir?" The cadet asked.

"Send some more spies to Earth to find out who this person is and when you do interrogate them and then dispose of them."

"Yes Sir." The cadet said and then saluted.

"Oh and cadet…"

"Yes Sir."

"This operation has no room for failure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Duo, Hilde! You guys got something in the mail!" A fellow scavenger yelled out to his co-workers. It was a beautiful day back on L2. Of course…almost everyday was beautiful.

Hilde and Duo appeared from behind a large pile of scrap mobile suit parts when they heard their names being called. Both now at the age of 22 didn't look very different. Oh their faces had changed and they had grown in height, but Hilde still had that child like look and Duo, his braid. 

Hilde and Duo were both wearing mechanic's garments and they both had baseball caps on. Hilde wore hers backwards, her slightly longer hair creeping out of the front and Duo wore his forward pressing his long bangs into his face.

"Race ya?" Duo said as he and Hilde made their way around the pile of mobile suit scraps.

Hilde smiled. "Your on!" She said and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked with a confused look on his face.

"This." She said as she pulled his baseball cap right over his eyes and ran off. Duo struggled with the hat and managed to get it off of his head just in time to see Hilde reach the office and obtain the mail. He smiled as she walked back towards him holding an envelope. Both were plain white, with only their names on it. 

"Cheater." He said bluntly.

"Well you deserved it for what you did last time we raced." She said opening the enveloped to read its contents. Duo walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder so that he could read.

The note read:

__

To Hilde Schviker and Duo Maxwell, I request an audience with two of many who fought in the War of AC 195 and the Marimaeia War. Please be prepared to leave by Monday morning at the approximate time of 10 o'clock AM. Please meet me at this address; 2011 Liberty Rd, Sanq. Pack for an extended period of time. Please come, we have much to discuss.

"What is this all about?" Hilde asked as she handed Duo the letter.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out Monday morning."

"What day is it today anyway?"

"Tuesday, so that leaves us another five days to pack."

"Hopefully it isn't to discuss anything bad." Hilde said as she turned to Duo. " I absolutely hate wars. They're so pathetic…and so many innocent people get hurt."

"Everything will be fine…" Duo said as he gently hugged Hilde. _I hope_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Where are you going? A small voice asked.

I have meet with some very important people in space. Don't worry Thomas is here and he will take care of you. I won't be long, I promise. An older voice said to the smaller one._ Please be careful, promise me that you will come back._

I promise I will come back. The older figure said as he or she hugged the smaller one before them._ Here you keep this until I get back. _The figure said handing some type of necklace to the smaller figure_. I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye._

Wait come back! I don't want you to go! Please wait! The smaller figure cried out to the older one. But it was to late, whoever that other older figure was, was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

I am so sorry my little one. It's better this way. You will never know the real me and you will never indure such pain as I have. I will never let anyone cause you any harm. I would give my life first.The pilot thought back to themself as they floated in space. Soon they would arrive at their destination and would carry out their mission. 

The pilot looked up when something started blinking in front of them. The pilot pushed the flashing green button and a screen appeared on the side window. A man with gray hair and glasses appeared on the screen. He looked quite young for his age. His hair was short and he had blue eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man asked.

"What…you finally decide to contact me after all of these years!" The pilot said angrily.

"We couldn't contact you before! We thought you had died when you were captured by the Specials. We also didn't want to endanger your life…as well as the rest of your family's."

"Well guess what! Part of my family _is_ dead because of you!…Now what do you want?"

"We have received information that you have contacted the other Gundam pilots. You know that was not your mission!"

"Well guess what buddy my mission was over and done with five years ago! Now if you'll excuse me…I have to pay a visit to some friends. Chameleon out!" The pilot said as he or she hung up on the man on the other end of the screen. _Pathetic. If he contacts me again he will surely be disposed of. _

"Ten minutes until entry of Mars atmosphere." The computer voice said to the pilot. "Deploy heat shields."

The pilot did as they were told and pushed a button. Metal coverings appeared and covered the black, white and green Gundam, that had turned into a jet. Soon the windows allowing the pilot to view the vast sea that was stars, covered up leaving the cockpit of the Gundam black. The only lights that were seen were those of the controls.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A lone figure creeped along the walls of the mysterious Martian base hidden beneath tones of ice and snow. The figure sprinted quickly down the hall to a lone door. He quickly looked around, noticing that the enemy was no where to be seen. He attached a small explosive to the lock on the door and stepped back. The grenade blew leaving the door to open wide. 

He quickly stepped inside of the room. Lined up along the walls were new breads of mobile suits as well as dolls. The figure went to work immediately placing large amounts of explosives on as many mobile suits as he could. He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the presence of someone behind him. The click of a gun could be heard as the figure turned around with his hands in the air.

The person standing in front of him wore a space suit. The solar visor on the helmet was down so that you could not see their face. The figured that had his hands up in the air could tell that the person in the space suit was smiling at him. The space suit clad person put down their weapon.

"I figured you would already be here…Nice job. I couldn't have done a better one if I do say so myself. Heero Yuy I presume?"

Heero lowered his hands. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you and the other Gundam pilots. I have been sent here to deliver this to you. You must come if you wish to save the Earth, as well as the colonies." The person in the space suit said pulling out an envelope and handing it to Heero. "I was also on my way here to give these people a welcoming present….but I see that you have already done that. If you wish, I can give you a ride out of here before the bombs blow. follow me." The person said and then ran out the door.

Who is this person? Heero thought too himself as he ran after the pilot. Both soon arrived in what looked to be a storage area for space suits. After the pilot told him to put one on he followed the pilot out into the barren ice lands of Mars.

"Where are we going?" Heero yelled over the communicator.

"Our ride is just above that hill." The pilot said as they quickly ran. Heero looked at the watch on his wrist. Another twenty seconds.

"Here we are." The pilot said jumping up onto the Gundam. Heero stood in awe. He knew it was a Gundam but he had never seen anything like this before…it was more advanced then the Wing Zero. It even had a cockpit that sat two people….and it was still standard size.

The pilot opened the hatch and both of them climbed in. Heero looked at the watch on his wrist. 5…4…3…2… Suddenly a bright explosion rocked the ground just as the space shuttle took off from the red planet.

Now in space Heero opened the letter and began to read it. It had the exact same message that Duo and Hilde and the other former Gundam pilots had received. Heero looked at the pilot before him and noticed the pilot had not yet lifted up their solar visor.

"Who are you? And how come you know about me and the other pilots?" He said coarsely.

"Everything will be revealed in time. Now I must get you to the Earth. You and the other Gundam pilots will be informed of your mission there." Heero grunted. He did not want to have to go back to Earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon when they reached the Earth. "Here's your stop Heero." The pilot said as she or he landed their Gundam just outside of the Sanq borders. Heero jumped out. As soon as he was on the ground the pilot closed the hatch and took off at a brilliant speed.

Heero turned and looked at the country side. Far off in the distance he could see the Sanq palace. Even though Relena no longer went by the name of Peacecraft, mush like her brother, she still stayed at the palace to oversee the terra-forming project. _I wonder how she's doing_? Heero thought to himself as he discarded his space suit and walked in the direction of the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena quietly jogged around the grounds of the palace. Every now and then a Preventer would pop their head out from somewhere to make sure she was okay. She knew that they were doing it for her own good…oh but how it annoyed her.

__

I wonder if Eve has found anything yet on that new base? She thought to herself as she turned and ran up a path that was located on the far side of the palace grounds near the woods. _Hopefully they are just colony citizens wishing to participate in the terra-forming project…but then why wouldn't they have discussed this with the rest of the ESUN and the colony delegates? I hope Miliardo and Noin are okay. _

Suddenly she felt herself hit something or someone and then fall to the ground. She landed hard on the dirt covered path. She made a quick recovery and stood up. She wanted to give this thing or person a piece of her mind.

"Sorry." Relena looked up startled. She knew that voice. She soon found her eyes looking into a pair that were a deeper shade of blue than the night sky.

"Heero?" She gasped out trying to catch her breath from jogging. She then blinked, as if to prove she was seeing things. 

He nodded. She quietly looked him over. His hair had still remained the same mess it always was. He was taller now with an older face. He wore a black button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked more like a business man now, than a former Gundam pilot.

Little did Relena know that Heero was doing the same thing to her. She looked so different from the fifteen year old that she once was. In more ways than one. Her hair was longer and had lightened a bit. She wore a tank top showing off her semi-muscular arms, a pair of sweat pants and was also covered with perspiration.

"Seven years and not one word." She heaved. Heero just stood flabbergasted by what she said. Her eyes became cold as she continued her jog. Heero grunted out of sheer annoyance and ran after her.

When he caught up to her she made no effort to talk or look at him. He was surprised at how angry she had gotten. The expression on her face almost matched his. Both continued to jog until Relena stopped right in front of a green house and entered. Heero reluctantly followed her through the small plant house and out the otherside to a vast garden.

"What is it you wanted Heero?" She said monotonously.

"I came here to warn you about a new base…" He said. That's not the real reason he came to this palace and he knew it. But as stubborn as Heero was to admit that he did like Relena Dorlain, he maintain his façade.

"Located in the Northern Latitudes on Mars…yes I have already been informed about it." She said as she walked over to a chair and sat down. She began to admire the many flowers in front of her. "You know that I have grown tremendously since the last time you saw me."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked not sure what she was trying to get at. She looked at him with same expression on her face.

"If worst comes to worst and there is another war…I will fight. Not in a room full of delegates, but on a battle field, just the same as you will. I can't stand sitting on the sidelines watching the ones I care about get hurt." She said as her expression softened and she continued. "I have already begun training at the Preventers base with Sally and Wufei. Those Gundam skills come in handy quite often. Sometimes I really pity Sally having to deal with Wufei raving about 'unjust onnas.' " Relena said and then stood up to leave, but before she did she turned around and smiled at him. " I really would have liked it if you were there to help out…After all," She said more coldly as her gaze hardend once again. "You are the perfect soldier…See you on the battle field Yuy." She waved and then ran off.

She had never called him by his last name before. Now he really knew how much she had changed. If he wanted to admit that the glare she had been giving him scared him a little, he would, but Heero Yuy was too stubborn. He watched as she jogged on. His face had the same look on it as it always did, a person without emotion. He smiled coldly and then turned to leave. Time to find out what's going on. He said looking at the note.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back on Mars at the Terra forming base Zechs, which he preferred to be called, waited patiently as he awaited a very important call. It was getting late and he was getting tired. Noin had since retired to bed telling him that maybe something came up. But still, he waited. Since the Marimaeia War he had become more over protective of his younger sibling. He snapped out of his thoughts when the vidphone came on.

"I'm so sorry Miliardo, I had a little run in with someone." Relena said. She looked to be out of breath. "So how is everything going up there? How's Noin?"

"Everything is going great and Noin is fine. Actually the Terra forming is ahead of schedule and we are now able to breath on this planet." Zechs said with a hint of joy in his voice. "The plants seem to be growing at a steady rate and we have not yet detected any reason why they should not…Relena are you alright?" Zechs said looking at the worried look that was plastered on Relena's face.

"Oh I'm fine." She said lying. "I'm so glad everything is going well for you."

"You look tired."

"Well it comes with the job you know." Relena said sarcastically.

Zechs nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now would you stop worrying about me! It feels like I'm suffocating. You know I'm not seventeen anymore Miliardo…you do know that don't you?" Relena said smiling.

"Yes I do…but worrying comes with the job." Zechs said smiling a bit.

Relena giggled. "You and Noin must come to Earth and visit soon…I miss you both very much. Promise me that you will come as soon as you both can."

"I promise."

"Now get some sleep, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Zechs said as he shut off the connection to the other end. _Oh my dear little sister. Something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes._ He thought as he got up and walked into his room.

"Who was it Zechs?" Noin asked sleepily as he got into bed.

"Relena checking up on us." He said as he laid down beside his wife.

"That's a first." She said snuggling closer to him. "Goodnight Zechs."

"Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning came quickly. Wufei stood impatiently at the end of the drive way as he confirmed the address on the house with that on the note. Suddenly another car pulled up and out stepped a tall man with brown hair. His bangs were extremely long and covered his face. He wore a black jacket with a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei asked nonchalantly.

Trowa simply held out an envelope. "I'm guessing the same as you." 

Suddenly a taxi pulled up as the two former Gundam pilots were about to make their way up to the large mansion. Just as Quatre, Hilde and Duo pilled out of the taxi with their baggage, Heero appeared at the end of the road, slowly making his way up to the drive way.

"Is that Heero?" Trowa asked as they all stood awestruck.

"It has to be…look at the hair." Duo said and then was met with Hilde elbowing him in the stomach. 

Heero finally made his way towards the rest of the of his fellow Gundam pilots. They all stood speechless. Quatre was the first to speak.

"So what brings everybody here? I already know about Duo and Hilde…." He said as the three remaining pilots lifted notes for him to see. "You mean you guys got them too?"

"Yes, now can we find out what's going on…this is such a waist of my time." Wufei said as he made his way up the drive way.

They all picked up their baggage, as they had been instructed, and made their way up the long drive way. "Kind of reminds you of the Dorlain mansion, doesn't it?" Quatre said looking at the house before him. Heero grunted.

"Well that's a fine 'Howdy-do'?" Duo said. "Ow! Hilde what was that for?" Duo asked rubbing his arm.

"That wasn't me." She said innocently.

"I did it Maxwell, no will you shut up. Your American non-sense is getting on my nerves." The former Chinese pilot said to Duo.

"You dare to insult the mighty Shinigami!" Duo retorted.

"Will you two be quiet." Quatre said as nicely as he could. Both were getting on his nerves. He walked up the steps and rang the door bell. A man in a penguin suit appeared at the door. He was tall and didn't look very old. He was around the age of forty with black hair and dark green eyes.

"How may I help you?" He asked politely.

"I am Quatre Rebarba Winner, and all of us received an invitation to meet with an anonymous party at this address." He said presenting the butler with the letter. The butler looked at it and then handed the letter back to Quatre.

"If you and your friends will follow me please Mr. Winner." The butler said as he opened the door to let the small group inside. 

"Thank you." Quatre said as they stepped inside.

"May I take the lady's bags?" The butler said to Hilde.

"Oh um…yes, thank you." She said handing the man her bags. 

He took them and nodded. "Please wait here for a moment." He said and them left the room. He soon returned with three other men, who he then instructed to take the bags. "Please follow me." He said to the pilots. They nodded and followed him into what appeared to be a type of lounge. It was a very large room with a skylight and a large picture window facing the backyard where there was a magnificent view of a fountain and a rose garden. They each took a seat.

"The mistress of the house will be with you in one moment." He said and then left the room just as the door bell rang again. "If you'll excuse me."

Hilde immediately got up and ran to the window. "Oh, it's so beautiful here!" She said looking out the window at the fountain and the yards of rose beds.

"I'm glad you like it." A voice came from the door way. Hilde turned as did everyone else. Quatre stood with wide eyes. "You…" He said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

tbc….

I am so evil aren't I! MWA HAHAHA!!! You'll just have to wait for the next part…I'm getting sooo good at these cliffhangers….And yes, Noin and Zechs are married…they deserve a little happiness…stay tuned next time when the woman of the house is revealed. ~Ducky~

[sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 3

Gundam Wing

Gundam Wing

We Are Forever the Children of War

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: WoW!!! I'm so glad you're liking this!!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! Thank you a million bazillion(my English teacher would kill me for saying that) times!!! * hugs * Well here for your reading pleasure…Chapter 3!! Enjoy! ~Ducky~

Chapter 3

The woman stood in the door way with a slight smile on her face. She wore a light purple button up tank top with cargo shorts and wore sandals on her feet. "Yes it's me. Who else would you suspect?" Eve said entering the room to take a seat.

"Wait a minute Quatre…you know who this is." Trowa said turning to his friend.

"Yes…but how do you know that we all fought in the war of AC 195 and the Marimeia War?" He questioned referring to the letters they had each received. Hilde rejoined him and Duo on the couch.

"I believe Heero already knows the answer to that." She said glancing at Heero who's face was without any emotion.

"You've met her too Heero?" Quatre asked. "But how?"

Heero grunted. "As quiet as ever. I can see that nothing has changed these last few years with you Heero." Eve said. "Well since our good friend as nothing to input, I have something to show all of you, but first allow me to introduce myself…I am Eve Noventa, new Representative of the North American Continent."

Eve was about to continue when the door to the room opened and in ran a little girl around the age of five with green eyes and shoulder length auburn hair that was worn in a pigtail. She wore a school uniform that was blue and red with a white skirt. The butler pleaded with her to stop, but still, the small girl entered.

"Mommy!!! Your back!!!" The little girl yelled as she jumped onto her mother's lap. Everyone watched as Eve hugged the small girl that was almost identical to her. "Thomas told me that you were back a few days ago…why didn't you call?"

"Gwen, we have guests…we will be able to talk about this later. Now be polite and introduce yourself." Eve said with a stern gaze. The small girl now known as Gwen jumped off of Eve's lap and turned back to her just as she was about to say something to Thomas.

"Mommy, don't get angry at Thomas…I would have still found a way in here anyway." Gwen said with a wink. Eve's stern gaze softened as Gwen stood in the middle of the room. "Um…mommy." She said walking back to Eve and whispering in her ear. "What are their names?"

"Well, that is Mr. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, Master Quatre and Miss Hilde Schviker." She said whispering back.

Gwen turned to make sure she knew which was which. Wufei looked annoyed. She then noticed Quatre and gasped. She turned back to her mother. "Mommy…"

"I know, now say hi." Eve said breaking out of the whisper. Gwen nodded and turned back to the group.

"I am Gwendolyn Alexandra Katalina Noventa and I am pleased to meet all of you." She said in a small voice while curtseying.

"Well, we are very pleased to meet you as well, Miss Gwendolyn Noventa." Hilde said as she got up and shook that little girl's hand. Gwen smiled.

"Thomas will you please take Gwen to the kitchen for her afternoon snack." Eve asked the butler politely.

"Yes madam, come along young miss." He said as Gwen turned and walked over to the door. Eve nodded and the two left shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry for the little interruption." Eve said.

"I had no idea you had a daughter?" Quatre said. "I think you've done a wonderful job with her."

"Yes, thank you…" Eve said uncomfortably. "Now if we can get down to business gentlemen and lady." Eve said as she stood up. 

"What business?" Wufei asked annoyed.

Eve glared at the Chinese pilot."Please follow me, I'll explain on the way." She said as she walked over to the corner of the room where a statue stood. She pulled the head forward and inputted a code on the key pad underneath and a door opened. "Come on." She said as she entered an elevator. Everyone obeyed and followed her almost reluctantly into the elevator. Just as they entered the door closed and lights came on.

"Now…As I was saying. I know that all of you are Gundam pilots, with the exception of Hilde, of course." She said as the elevator descended.

"Now what makes you think we're the Gundam Pilots?" Duo asked.

Eve turned to face them. "My mission was to come here and survey what you Gundam pilots would be up against with OZ. I also had to get passed them in order to destroy their tracking systems so that all five of you could make a safe entry without being detected." She said flatly. Everyone stood speechless for a few moments.

"Well one problem sister…You're plan sucked. We were all tracked coming to this planet." Duo said sarcastically.

Eve smiled sardonically. "You know, sarcasm is the recourse of a weak mind." Duo's grin immediately faded. "And who said it was my plan anyway…I had orders like the rest of you pilots. Besides…I was captured shortly after."

"But how did you find out who we were?" Trowa asked. 

"Oh, that was the other part of my mission. The Doctor who trained me wanted to see for himself what Doctor J and the others deemed a perfect soldier…" She said glaring at Heero. 

"So they sent you to spy on us." Quatre said flatly. Eve nodded.

"Well then tell me this…I know that you are the new Representative for the North American continent…tell me, did you kill someone to get your position?" Wufei spat.

"No! I gained this on my own…just like the rest of you went off to live your lives, so did I." She retorted. "Now the reason I brought you down here is because of this." She said more calmly as she pushed a button. The door flew open and they all stepped inside. All of them, even Heero gasped at what they saw.

"But how?" Quatre said breathlessly.

"Oh I have my ways." She said as she walked deeper into the room. Lined up on the opposite side of the room were the Gundams. Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Sandrock, Heavy Arms and the Shenlong. There were also three other Gundams that they had never seen before.

"You'll notice that I made some upgrades to your Gundams. Heero, yours still has the Zero system programmed into it. I felt that yours was good enough, but we gave you a little extra fire power in your beam cannon. Duo, you now have an extra scythe incase the first is destroyed hidden in the right forearm and extra bullets in the head cannons. Quatre, you now have two extra beam sabers, each hidden in each of the arms. Trowa, your Gundam now has extra bullets as well as grenades and a beam sword. Wufei, your Gundam as well, was not as upgraded as the others, but you still have excessive fire power. All of your Gundams have been upgrade to transform into a jet like Wing Gundam and have beam shields...much like the Vayeate and the Mercurius."

"You're telling me you knew about those too?" Trowa asked. 

Eve nodded. "I found the plans to all of these Gundams as well as the other two when I hacked into a colony's mainframe computer a few years ago."

"This is very impressive." Hilde stated as she observed the other three Gundams lined up on the wall beside the original five. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well that was something else I decided to look up. You see, if another war were to happen we would need more than five Gundams to do the work. I looked up the best pilots, with most outstanding backgrounds, that's when I came across your information." She said and then turned to her and shook her hand. "I commend you Hilde Schviker. You're the reason these pilots were able to win the War of AC 195."

"It was nothing. I had to help some how." Hilde said as Eve released her hand. She knew Eve knew about the time she brought that information from Libra to the pilots. The other five Gundams watched as Eve praised the woman before her.

"You have extreme bravery for an ordinary pilot.You also have excellent combat and flying skills…that's why I chose you to pilot the Black Widow."

"The what?!" Hilde and Duo said at the same time.

"The Black Widow Gundam." She said pointing to the second last Gundam. It looked almost like the Deathscythe and Wing Gundam put together. For the most part it was black, but there were also purple parts on it as well. It had a scythe with one blade and a beam cannon. On each side of the head were two small cannons, which were loaded with bullets.

"You mean you want me to pilot that!!" Hilde said, almost yelling.

"Women are to weak to fight in wars." Wufei said coldly. "Let alone be given a Gundam to pilot."

"Oh, you think woman are still weak don't you Wufei…that is so pathetic." Eve retorted. "Let me ask you this, who gave birth to you and cared for you for the short time you had with her until you were taken away?"

Wufei glared at her. "Are you contradicting me!"

"Absolutely…let's say we settle this later, hmm?" Eve asked, with a slight smile on her face. "Then we will see who is week." Wufei nodded, still glaring at her.

"When did you install the Zero system into your Gundam?" Heero asked. He walked over to the green, white and black Gundam with arms folded.

"Wait a minute…you're a pilot too?!" Quatre said.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now," Eve started then continued. She decided to humor them. "I didn't install it. It's the first model of the Zero system and was installed into my Gundam, The Chameleon, before my mission to Earth in AC 192, when the Gundam was half complete."

"Well if it was an earlier model and wasn't tested before you had it…" Trowa stated, pondering about the new Gundam, Chameleon.

"I _was_ the Guinea pig. Believe me, this system is more advanced then the Wing Zero."

"What about that Gundam over there?" Duo asked, pointing to a blue, black and yellow Gundam. It had two beam cannons, wings, a beam sword and the head cannons.

"That my new found friend is reserved. It's the Azteca and I need to find the perfect pilot for it first…now enough of the chit chat, let's get down to the real business." She said opening a small door to a conference room. Everyone took a seat as Eve continued. "I have received data about a new base on Mars, and they are definitely out for blood and control."

"Wait a minute…weren't you supposed to report these findings to Miss Relena?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, but I have given her false information as to not worry her or the rest of the E.S.U.N." She stated then continued. "Now Heero would you like to enlighten us, since you were the one to blow up the mobile suit hangar."

"This base is extremely large and runs about a four hundred feet beneath the surface of the planet, which means they've been building this for awhile. The top layer is heavily shielded against any tracking, and is heavily guarded on the interior. The mobile suits, are newer and more powerful models of the Vayeate and Mercurius. I think whoever is running this base sees that mobile dolls are useless and will use live pilots." Heero stated calmly to his comrades.

"Are you trying to say that they plan on starting another war?" Hilde asked, her voice sounding urgent.

"It looks that way." Eve said as she slipped a disk into a lap top that was seated in front of her. Wires ran from the lap top to a much large screen, where the images or blue prints from the disk would be relayed to it. "Now, I used my time wisely while I was on that base and discovered this." She said as she typed a few keys. Blue prints of the base came up. 

"Look at it…it's huge. But how could they have built something like this without anyone knowing?" Trowa said looking at the blue prints of the major base in front of him. "I don't recognize any of the security systems."

"That's because they didn't want anyone to get in…or out. Now these are the new mobile suits. They are the reason why I decided to upgrade all of yours, as well as mine and to build two new ones." Eve said as she typed. Blue prints of the newer mobile suits appeared. "Compare these to that of the Vayeate and Mercurius." She said typing again. Blue prints of the two Gundams came up on the screen.

"They look almost identical." Quatre stated.

"Yes, but with one exception. These newer suits all have the Zero system inputted in them, as well as the same abilities as the Vayeate and Mercurius, which is gonna make this battle a whole lot tougher."

"So what do you propose?" Wufei asked nonchalantly.

"I say we wait until they make a first move." Eve said. "Now you are all free to come and go as you please but I do have one condition if you decide to stay."

"And what would that be?" Heero asked.

"Do not talk about this anywhere near my daughter. She only thinks that I work for the government. I never want her to know who or what I really am, or what I do for that matter. I am a trained killer and she will never know. Is that understood. By telling her what we do we could very well endanger her life."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Catherine…" A tall man with dark brown hair said. He wore long red jacket and white pants. "Trowa's run off again!" The Ring Master said almost shouting.

"Well what do you expect? He usually doesn't stay in one place for long. Besides, he had to go and meet someone." The famous knife thrower said as she cleaned the many knives placed in front of her.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, he wouldn't say. Not even when I bugged him to take me with him."

"Well tell him to see me when he gets back." The Ring Master said walking out of the trailer.

Catherine closed her eyes. "Oh Trowa. I wish you weren't so secretive. The war has been over for seven years. Just let your past go." She quickly looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Come on Catherine, your on in about five. Oh and just to let you know, Kenny still doesn't trust you with those knives." One of her fellow circus mates said. 

Catherine stifled a small giggle before replying. " Well it's gonna be kinda hard to throw all these knives at him then."

"Yeah, but it was his turn to be a substitute this time….where is Trowa anyway?"

"I have no clue." She said collecting her knives and walking out of the trailer with her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On a field near the Preventer's base two mobile suits were battling. Both were Taurus's and were armed with a beam cannon, shield and beam saber. The two beam sabers clashed as the two mobile suits continued to fight and deliver blows back and forth.

In the base near by several Preventers watched from a view screen as both of the suits continued to lash out at each other. The one on the right was gaining much ground even though one of its arms was slightly damaged.

"I say she's getting much stronger." A woman with shoulder length light brown hair commented on the pilot in the Taurus on the right.

"You're right, she will definitely be prepared for another battle if there ever is one." Another woman with extremely long blonde hair said.

"What are you doing here anyway Miss Une? I thought you had your hands tied back at ESUN Headquarters." Dorothy said. "I trust Marimeia is doing well."

"Let's just say I decided to take sometime off, besides Sally contacted me about what was going on." Lady Une said watching the view screen. "And yes, Marimeia is fine."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that both Zechs and Noin are going to kill her." Lady Une said with a worried look on her face. "I think we should call those two in." She said as Dorothy nodded. Lady Une then pushed a button on the control panel in front of her. The screen came up again, but this time the faces of the two pilots were featured on it.

"What's the matter Lady Une?" The first pilot asked.

"We think that you two have trained enough for today, why don't you to come in and relax a bit." She said trying to reason somewhat with the two heaving pilots.

"You know I think she's right Relena, I am getting kinda tired." Sally said to her sparing partner.

"Besides," Dorothy began. "We have to think of a way to explain this to Mr. Miliardo and Miss. Noin."

"That's true. I wonder what he would say. He'll mostly likely kill me." Relena said while deep in thought.

"I find that highly unlikely because, a) he's your brother and b) you two are equally matched now in your combat skills." Sally commented.

"Are you serious Sally. I've improved that much?"

"You sure have Miss Relena. Why if there was another war, I bet you that you would lead your troupes to a glorious victory." Dorothy said clasping her hands together as if to say a prayer. Everyone looked at her and sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lone figure sat watching surveillance tapes on the monitor in front of him. He looked like he was looking for something…or someone. He looked incredibly angry as he watched the mobile suit hangar blow up. He waited, then commanded the computer to replay the tape again.

"Pause and zoom in on bottom right." He said as the computer followed his instructions. "Zoom in again." He commanded. Suddenly a smile crossed his face when he found who he was looking for. "So you are here, perfect. Everything will go as planned." He said and then let out an evil laugh. "You will be mine."

~*~*~*~*~*~

tbc….

So what do ya think so far…sorry it took so long….lots of time going into my new webpage…so much work…oh well…only the best for the viewers..hehe. Anyway reviews are greatly accepted and thanks again to everyone who did review last time! ~Ducky~

[sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 4

Gundam Wing

Gundam Wing

We Are Forever the Children of War

Disclaimer: Okay, let me ask you this…If I owned Gundam Wing, would I be here right now?…That's was I thought, but these however I do own: The plot, the Black Widow Gundam and the Gundam Azteca….there's more in Chapter 1, but I didn't feel like going into details. 

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I started this part right after I finished the last…hehe. My friend says my webpage is looking good, and whoever joined my mailing list should be getting a small update soon on the progression of the web page, as well as my fics. Bye! ~Ducky~ I'm listening to Van Halen right now..so that's making me get all hyped up!!...lol…what! Van Halen Rules!

Chapter 4

Zechs and Noin sat patiently on a jet waiting to land on Earth. They had decided to surprise Relena since they both found that they did need a break from the Terra Forming Project. Zechs had left the project in good hands with a new found friend. This friend was one of many soldiers who had fought in both wars in the past. Zechs thought he would do just right for the job.

Zechs snapped out of his thoughts when a woman came onto the screen before them. Noin watched, as did he, as the woman stepped onto a platform. She was relatively young. Around the age of twenty with white hair that was placed in a braid and violet eyes. Noin looked at monitor for a moment, then spoke.

"I've never seen her before?"

Zechs nodded. "Neither have I. This looks like it has something to do with the ESUN." 

The rest of the people in the jet quieted down as the young woman began to speak. "Fellow citizens of the Earth and space colonies, we are saddened today by the death of a well known ESUN Delegate. It is on this day the Dimitri Romanov died of massive injuries sustained to the head around ten o'clock last evening. It is also on this day that I, Katrina Popovich will take his place as new Representative for the Russian Continent." The girl said with a Russian accent. Hundreds of hands could be seen erupting from the crowd below the podium where the newly appointed representative, Katrina Popovich, stood with a smile on her face.

"New Representative for the Russian Continent?" Zechs said to himself.

"I do not understand this! This is and outrage!" A man's voice sounded out over the rest of the jet. His Russian voice full of sadness and anger at the same time. "I had just spoken to Dimitri last night at eleven thirty Earth time!"

"What?" Noin mumbled to herself. "I'm beginning to think that Dimitri Romanov's death wasn't an accident Zechs." She said whispering into his ear.

"When we get to Earth we will have to discuss this with Relena. She'll probably know something."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve sat on her bed watching the telecast that had just taken place. _Katrina Popovich…I wonder._ She thought to herself as she watched as the young woman stepped off the stage. _Dimitri's death did not happen by accident. I can see it in your eyes._ She thought as she glared at the screen before her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said as she turned the television off.

"Excuse me madam, dinner is served." Thomas said as he entered the room.

"Thank you Thomas. Will you please go around to all the others and tell them the same and will you please tell my daughter as well. I'm assuming that she is in her room."

"Yes madam and no she is not in her chambers."

"Where is she?" Eve said getting off of her bed and standing up. A worried look crossed her face as she waited for her loyal servant to answer. Worry was present in her voice as she talked, and Thomas could see that.

"Why, she is outside in the courtyard madam."

Eve let out a breath of relief. "Thank you Thomas, I'll go and fetch her. Please tell the others." She said as she exited out of her room. 

She walked down two flights of stairs before she came to a set of glass doors. They led out to what looked to be an endless field of colors. It was her favorite place and she wasn't surprised that it was Gwen's as well. Eve quickly opened the two glass doors and stepped outside into the fresh air. It was a beautiful day. She hated having to think of fighting again. It reminded her too much of her past…and him. She thought of how she wasn't always like this. So kind and caring without a care in the world…that is until he came into her life._ Stop!_ She yelled to herself mentally as she tightly shut her eyes not wanting to go back into her past.

She turned to her right when she heard giggles coming from over by the fountain. She quickly walked over to where the giggles seemed to be coming from. Once there she found Gwen sitting on the edge of the fountain with a bouquet of white roses in her hand. Quatre was sitting next to her with a pained face. His hands were all scratched up and dripping a small amount of blood. His facial expression was quite funny.

Gwen stopped giggling when she noticed her mother standing beside her. "Mommy!" She yelled as she lunged herself at Eve. "Here mommy, I got these to put on daddy's grave."

Quatre looked up from his scratched up hands when Gwen said that. He wondered why Eve hadn't said anything before about her being married or having a child. She didn't seem like a Gundam pilot to him, she was far different from him and the others, but, how wrong he was. Eve had her soldier side as well, something that no one had seen for a long time.

Eve simply smiled sadly. "And how did you manage to pick that many without cutting yourself?" She asked the small girl who came up just below her knees.

"Master Quatre helped me, but he got a whole bunch of booboos." She said letting go of her mother's legs and taking a seat beside Quatre.

"Oh he did, did he." Eve said sitting beside Quatre and taking his hands in her own. She began to look at them. "I think you'll survive." She said and then looked up from his hands and smiled at her daughter. "Why didn't you just use the rose cutters that Thomas has in his garden shed?"

Quatre looked as if he was going to slap himself in the head. Gwen just smiled. "Because I couldn't find them or Thomas."

"Well dinner is ready if you want to eat little miss." 

"Okay, but first can we go put these on daddy's grave…I don't want them to get old before I have a chance too." Gwen said looking down at the white roses.

"Okay, but we must hurry, or Quatre might bleed to death." Eve said as they all stood up. Gwen's face automatically went pale.

"Don't worry. It's far from my heart, so it shouldn't do much damage." He said pulling out a handkerchief from his pant pocket.

Gwen quickly brightened up and they quickly made their way up a small path. It was a heavily shadowed path because of the many trees. The walk there was made in silence, except for Gwen's humming. _Sounds like a lullaby._ Quatre thought to himself as they walked on. They came to a stop when they came up to a small clearing that was full of sunlight. Flowers grew everywhere and in the middle was a tombstone with the name Aidan Shields written on it in bold letters. 

Gwen ran up to the tombstone and placed the white roses on it. "Happy Birthday Daddy." She said and then backed up a bit. Eve gasped when she realized what day it was. _How could I forget something like that!_ She though as she mentally slapped herself.

"Are you okay Eve?" Quatre asked. She had almost forgotten that he was there. "Yes. Come on Gwen so we can get Master Quatre all cleaned up." She said almost in a hurry. _She sounds as if she has something to hide._ He thought as he watched as Eve turned to leave. Gwen turned and ran to them as they began to walk off in the direction they had previously came from.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Russian Representative quietly entered what appeared to be her chambers and sat down at a desk. The vid-phone immediately turned on and a man with light brown hair and brown eyes came up on the screen. He looked relatively young, twenty four, to be exact. He was also quite handsome and had a certain charming demeanor.

"So how did it go?" He asked calmly.

"Very well. I should have no problem getting my ideas across to the ESUN Delegates now. They will be like clay in my hands." She said as she balled her hand up into a fist.

"Don't get to cocky now. We still might have a problem." He said as she looked at him quizzically.

"Whatever the problem, I can handle it. Remember not to underestimate me your Excellency." She said bowing slightly. 

"I will remember that, but you must know that I do not underestimate anyone." He said knowing very well that she was the perfect person for this job. With her in position as new Representative his plan would go smoothly.

"Yes, Sir." She said resting her hand on the back of her hand.

"Now I'm sending you a list of people that you should keep a close eye on. Use any means necessary to get as much information on these people as you can. But, I want the most information on the first name on that list. She poses the greatest threat to our cause."

"Very well your Excellency, I will get my troupes on it as soon as possible."

"And remember, this mission has no room for failure." He said and then the link between the phones went dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door bell chimed at the Peacecraft mansion as Zechs and Noin patiently waited for the door to open. It finally did and the face of an old butler as well as friend opened the door. The old butler looked to be extremely surprised when he saw who had rung it.

"Why, Mr. Miliardo…and Miss Noin!" The old butler said as he ushered them inside of the house. "What brings you two here?" He asked as they stood in the hallway of the great Peacecraft mansion.

"We have come here to pay a visit to Miss Relena." Noin said calmly as she placed her bags on the floor.

"She should be most delighted, but…" He started. He looked to be hesitating somewhat.

"But what Pagan?" Zechs asked. A look of worry on his face. 

"She left early this morning for Preventers base and will not be back until Thursday."

"What is she doing at the Preventers base?" Noin asked.

"Why, she is training Miss Noin."

"What do you mean training? Training for what!?" Zechs asked.

"Well she has been training in mobile suit combat…going on three years now I believe."

Noin quickly looked over at Zechs who had a disapproving look on his face. "Now Zechs, she probably has a very good reason for doing this…she's probably getting tired of sitting around and just wants something to do." Noin said hesitantly as to not make her spouse any more agitated.

"Noin get your bags, we're going to the base." He said as he picked up his belongings and walked out the door.

"But Zechs…" She said trying to catch him as he exited the door. "I'm sorry about this Pagan. Do you know why she wouldn't have said anything before?" She said as she looked at the butler, then it was as if her brain clicked in. "Nevermind, I know why. It was nice seeing you again. We will return with Miss Relena." She said as she picked up her belongings and proceeded after Zechs who was waiting impatiently in the car.

"Um….Goodbye Miss Noin." Pagan quietly said as he shut the open door. _I'm sorry Miss Relena…but he would've found out sooner or later._ The old butler thought as he smirked and made his way into the vast mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you Thomas." Gwen said as the young butler pushed her chair in so that she had minimum space between her and the table. A vast variety of foods adorned the well set table, as well as candle sticks and an ivory white table cloth. It was a fairly large table that would seat up to twelve people, but only seven sat in the place of nine.

"Where are Heero and Wufei." Quatre inquired to the rest of the people around him. By now his hands were temporarily bandaged with gauze until they would heal.

"He and Wufei had some matters to attend to elsewhere." The usually quiet Trowa spoke up as his plate was set down in front of him.

Everyone watched as Duo's mouth watered when his plate was placed infront of him. He went to dig in when Hilde tapped him upside the head, just enough to catch his attention. "Now what was that for?" He asked as he smoothed his hair back down.

"Duo sometimes you are so clueless. Will you please set a good example for those younger than yourself." Hilde said looking at Gwen and then back to him. She, as well as the others, excluding Trowa who never seemed to smile, tried to hide back their smirks. 

"Well then," He said turning to the small girl beside him. "Will the lovely lady forgive me for giving into impulses?" He said holding out his hand to Gwen. 

She looked at his hand then back at his face, hers turning a light shade of red, before placing her small hand in his. "Yes I will, but I don't think Miss Hilde will."

"Sure she will…." He said as he turned back to her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh you're hopeless!" She said and then quickly turned her attention to the plate of food in front of her.

"See…what did I tell you?" He said as he turned back to Gwen who was just about to put something in her mouth. She answered by sticking the fork in her mouth and nodding.

Dinner that night was eaten mostly in silence. Everyone enjoyed their Christmas size dinner and had just enough room left for desert. Soon after everyone retired to the sun room that the Gundam pilots had been first introduced to when they entered the mansion. They chatted and conversed about many things. Even though Quatre wanted to asked about her deceased husband, he never did touch the subject afraid that it would hurt, not only Eve's feelings, but Gwen's as well.

Gwen had since retired to bed saying goodnight to everyone and giving them hugs, which no one had suspected, but what did it matter to a five year old if you were quiet or loud half of them time. She left with Eve who had gone to tuck her in and say goodnight. No one had seen Heero or Wufei for most of the night, that is until they surfaced from the dinning room. They had obviously eaten.

"So now you two decide to grace us with your presence?" Duo said sarcastically.

Wufei was about to say something when Eve stopped him. "Not now…some people are sleeping in this house and I would much rather have them not wake up, thank you."

Wufei grumbled as he walked over towards a chair and sat down. Heero did the same. For a moment the room was full of complete silence until Quatre spoke up.

"What time is it?" He asked. 

Hilde looked down at the watch on her wrist and replied, trying not to yawn. "Eleven thirty." She said and then got up. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to bed…now that I think of it…where is my room?" She said as she looked directly at Eve, who was slowly nodding off despite her efforts.

"Oh, you weren't show? Well just follow me." She said as she walked out of the room through the same set of doors they had all entered by. She led them through the living room and then to a grand staircase, which she proceeded to climb.

They finally reached the second floor as she started down a new hall way. Everyone was relatively quiet. "Hilde, that one is yours." She said pointing to the door beside her. "Quatre, that's yours. Heero, your room is at the end of the hall. Trowa yours is opposite of Heero's. Duo, yours is second on the left, opposite of Gwen's…so don't be loud." She said giving him a small glare. He nodded quickly. "And Wufei, yours is third on the left. Now that's settled, I'm going to bed, goodnight." She said as she walked up the hall to the third door on the right and entered.

Everyone spread out amongst themselves, all heading their rooms. Duo heard Wufei mutter something and was about to yell at him, when Hilde gave him a glare. It was only the two of them in the hallway before she said anything.

"Don't you remember what Eve just said? Do you want to wake Gwen up?" She said whispering.

"Ah come on babe? I was gonna yell at him or anything." He said as his put a hand behind his head, hoping that Hilde would fall for his little innocent act.

"You are hopeless." She said and then gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She smiled and turned on her heel, but Duo pulled her back towards him. "What?" She asked.

"I really don't want you to fight you know." He said sadly. "What happens if you get hurt or…"

She smiled at him as she put a finger to his lips. "Duo…"She began. "Everyone is called into battle at one time or another. Now it's my time and I'll fight better knowing that you'll be by my side. Besides…"She whispered then brightened up. "I'm just as good a pilot as any of you. Don't worry my God of Death, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said and then turned and entered her bedroom.

__

Hilde…what would I do without you? He thought as he made his way to his room. He slowly dug his hand into his pocket and was about to pull something out when he noticed someone's presence.

"Maxwell…what are you doing!" Wufei practically yelled.

"Wufei…there's a child sleeping!" Duo whispered coarsely. "Have the decency to shut up once and a while." He said and entered his room. Wufei looked really peeved at Duo's remark. He grumbled and re-entered his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are the mobile suits ready?" Katrina asked the African American man on the screen. She sat at her desk with her legs crossed in a very lady like fashion. One could tell that she had a very well upbringing by the way she acted. She almost seemed like Dorothy's clone.

"Yes madam. We will begin operation Aurora Borealis right on schedule." The man said. He was young like so many of the soldiers that worked for this mysterious source. The man wore what looked to be a rendition of the Alliance military uniform.

"Perfect, good work Lieutenant Jordan. I expect a report on my desk tomorrow." She said with a slight smile. "You should have nothing to worry about. They are defenseless."

"Yes mam!" He said as he saluted his superior. "Jordan out." He said as the vid-phone went black.

"Time for the New Alliance to make it's move." She said and then laughed evilly.

"I assume you're laughing at a joke Lady Popovich?" The same man with brown hair who had contacted her earlier said as the vid-phone came on.

"No you're Excellency. I was simply contemplating that fact how easily it will be to gain power over this planet without the Gundams protecting it." She said almost hurriedly.

"I was just seeing how things were moving along. Well…is everything ready?"

"Yes Sir, Operation Aurora Borealis will soon come into effect. Those people will have no idea what hit them." She said smiling.

"Just make sure that they take the Sanc Kingdom without any problems. Although I am sure they will arise."

"Yes Sir."

"Very well then. Contact me later." He said as the vid-phone went blank once again, leaving Katrina in the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even though it was almost twelve AM, the two mobile suits at the Preventers base were still duking it out. Relena had managed to get Sally to fight with her one last time before turning in for the night. Sally reluctantly agreed to help Relena out. She was a little tired from her previous work that day and wanted to go to bed. Sally was still wondering where Wufei was. She knew that to stay in one place for more than a day was a miracle for him, but she was glad just the same that he had decided to join her and become a Preventer.

Meanwhile in the control room Lady Une watched as the two continued to fight on. She wondered what would happen if Zechs had ever found out about Relena doing this training. _He'll most likely be disappointed._ She thought. Suddenly a guard turned to her.

"Excuse me, Lady Une. We have a message here that a Zechs Marquise wishes entry to the base. He says that he is related to Miss Dorlain." The guard said as her eyes widened. "Miss Une?"

"Yes, yes. Give him clearance." She said as she turned back to the monitor before her. She was just about to open up a comlink with Relena and Sally when Zechs, along with Noin, came bursting through the doors. Noin looked as if she was trying to calm him down a bit.

"Miss Une I wish to speak with Relena immediately." Zechs said hotly. Lady Une could tell by his gaze that he was extremely angry and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Zechs but she is, um, indisposed at the moment." She said motioning to the screen behind her with the two mobile dolls continued to battle each other amidst the many lights.

"Then I'll do it myself." He said as he stepped towards the control panel. He looked over the buttons then, before either Noin, Une or the officer could stop him, he pushed it.

The screen was split in two as the faces of Relena and Sally came onto it. Both were heaving and look extremely tired, but had managed to continue their little training.

"What is it Miss Une?" Relena asked as she looked up, not realizing that Zechs was on the opposite side of the screen. "Miliardo!?"

"Yes it's me…now we need to have a little talk."

"There is nothing that needs to be said!" Relena retorted. Her head was dripping with perspiration as she heaved in air and she looked just about as angry as Zechs did. Lady Une and Noin kept their distance as the two siblings fought. Sally would have said something, but she did not want to get in the middle of this. She was just_ too_ tired.

"There is much to be said! You know this isn't the conduct of a Peacecraft!" Zechs had not realized and Relena was taken aback by his comment.

"Look who's talking!" She spat. "If you remember correctly dear brother I renounced the Peacecraft name during the final battle with Marimeia! I have just as much blood on my hands as you do! What are you so afraid about anyway?" She asked more calmly.

"I'm afraid that you will end up the same way that I am or maybe even was. You don't deserve this kind of life." He said sincerely.

"Look Miliardo. I'm not seventeen anymore. I am a grown woman of twenty two and you are going to have to get used to me making my own decisions. This is one that I want to take. I won't let you do the fighting for me anymore while I sit and do nothing."

He smiled. "Sally how well is she doing in her training?" He asked.

Sally snapped out of her little trance. "Well to be honest with you Zechs, she's right about your skill level."

"Well since you've come this far…there's no changing your mind is there." He asked. Relena nodded.

"Relena can we wrap this up now." Sally said in a whiney voice. "I'm exhausted."

"Sure. How about we get some sleep. We can continue this tomorrow. Let's say around noon."

"Nope, I can't. I've got other things to attend too. You know, army business." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll train with you tomorrow." Zechs said. "I could use a bit of training myself. Sally, is the Tallgeese still in storage?" 

"It sure is. We can easily arrange bring it out for you tomorrow."

"Great. Tomorrow Miss Dorlain, you face the Lightning Baron."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Hey! You over there. We could use a hand! A boy around the age of fifteen yelled from where he was standing near the loading area of a ship. He had short dirt blonde hair and greenish/blue eyes. He looked almost identical to a certain Sandrock pilot, but his personality was much different. He had a more taking-what-comes-at-you philosophy.

The girl in an Alliance uniform, the same that he was wearing, walked over to him and the rest of his comrades. She had auburn hair and blue eyes. Her short hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her facial expression was calm.

He looked at her for a moment then smiled._ Could you give us a hand. This is kinda heavy._

She nodded and reluctantly began to push the large box into the cargo bay with the rest of her fellow soldiers. Then there was one of them. Always the same boy. She couldn't see his face. He was just blank to her.

Suddenly everything went black. Everyone disappeared. No one was anywhere to be seen. The girl turned and then saw a mirror infront of her. She looked older. Around the age of eighteen now. Her hair was longer and much more healthy. She suddenly got the urge to look down. When she did peer down she saw nothing, then she felt something warm on her hands and lifted them from her sides. She gasped when she realized the warm substance the covered her hands was none other than blood.

Suddenly she felt the ground from beneath her give way and she fell into an endless tunnel of darkness. She continued to fall. Never stopping, never slowing down. She closed her eyes and wished that it would stop.

When her eyes opened she found herself lying in a bed. She felt warmer than before. Before when she was in the dark. She turned her head and found a man beside her. It was the same boy from before, but he had grown also. Instinctively she placed a hand on her enlarged stomach when she noticed that someone was looking at her.

__

Good morning. This figure beside her said.

__

Yes it is. She said smiling at him. He smiled back and looked down at her stomach.

So what are we gonna call her? How can you be sure that it's gonna be a 'her'? __

Call it 'father's intuition'. He said and then laughed. _Well I'm going to take shower._ He said and then jumped out of bed and walked out of the room.

The girl stretched and the noticed something on the wall. _No…NO!_ She screamed as the blood continued to flow down the beautifully papered walls. Everything started to go fuzzy and she screamed as it did so. This wasn't her usual behavior. She was never afraid of blood. What was going on. Suddenly the room went black as it did before. She was alone again in the darkness and the same mirror appeared. 

She looked only about two years older now and her hair was almost down to her buttox. Her hair was placed in a long braid and she wore jeans and a button up tank top. She closed her eyes as she felt the ground beneath her give way again._ Why is this happening to me?_ She questioned aloud as she fell.

__

Mommy, mommy! Look at daddy! A small voice called out. The girl opened her eyes to notice that she was sitting in the grass in the backyard of a mansion. There was a fountain and lots of flowers. It smelled heavenly. She noticed the same man from before. He stood sopping wet at the edge of the fountain. She guessed he must've fallen in. The little girl ran to her and hugged her. She stifled a giggle as she watched the man. _He looks like a wet dog._ She said trying not to laugh at him. She got up taking her daughter with her over to the fountain. 

__

Now how did you manage to fall into that? She said pointing to the fountain.

__

I tripped on one of Little Miss' toys…what's so funny?" He questioned looking at his wife and daughter.

__

"You!" They said and then broke into uncontrollable laughter. He started laughing as well that is until a gun shot rang through the air and everything went into slow motion. _NOOOOOO!_

The bullet ended up piercing the man's chest. He fell forward just as his wife caught him. Red liquid seeping through his shirt as she tried to stop the bleeding. She looked at her hands. They were stained with blood just like before. The little girl kneeled by his side as he slowly slipped away. The woman, know crying, turned her head towards the area where the bullet had come from. Another gun shot rang out and her eyes widened. She braced herself for the blow……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve woke with a start. Perspiration covering her forehead. She heaved uncontrollably as she brought the covers to her chest. Her hair was know down and spread out like a fan all around her and she wore a black spaghetti strap night gown._ Why won't they just go away!_ She yelled mentally, referring to the nightmare she had just had. 

She looked all around her, not trying to find anything. She looked out the window and noticed the garden. Without a second thought she threw off her covers and jumped out of bed. Her night gown swished across the floor as she quietly ran out of her room and outside into the garden. 

When she reached her destination, she had just enough time to pick one white rose before she quickly made a beeline to the path that would lead her to the clearing where _his_ grave was. Finally, she had made it without anyone noticing. She stood facing the headstone, white rose in hand. A tear streamed down her face, followed by many more. Soon she crumpled to her knees.

"Look what you've made me become." She said softly. "I _was_ the perfect soldier until you came into my life. What's it been…three years since I last saw your face. I keep having these nightmares about our life together up until…well you know. Gwen misses you so much. You should see her. She looks so much like you." She said sniffling. "She always wants you there to push her on the swing in the backyard and I want you here. You had no right to leave us! We needed you!…and you left. It doesn't seem fair to me how that bullet was meant for you, but trust me I will get my revenge." She sniffled again trying to contain herself. "Well my love I'm on another mission, our daughter still has no clue who I am, and it's going to be a big one. I just hope that Gwen will be safe. Please protect her…I have to go now. Happy Birthday." She said as she slowly got up and placed the rose on his headstone. She stepped back and looked at it once more before turning to leave.

When she submerged from the woods a loud explosion sounded through the air and lit up the sky, making it look as if it was dawn. Eve squinted and noticed three mobile suits in the distance. "They're bombing the town!" She yelled as she sprinted back to the house.

When she arrived inside she made a mad dash for Gwen's room. When she reached the floor on which the room was located all doors were open and all rooms were empty except for one. She turned to Gwen's door when she heard a light crying. She quickly opened it and found Quatre with Gwen in his lap, trying to comfort her. 

"Gwen." Eve said as Quatre handed the small girl to her. She hugged her. "Thank you for taking care of her." She said to Quatre as he nodded. "Where are the others?" She questioned him.

"They went out after they heard the explosion." He said.

Eve thought for a moment. "Here, can you take her." She said handing a hiccuping Gwen to Quatre. "I have to go." He simply nodded in understanding.

"Mommy no!" Gwen said between hiccups.

"I have to. I'll be back soon." Eve said stepping out of the room leaving Quatre to tend to Gwen. 

"Mommy! Mommy come back!" Gwen yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve arrived downstairs to find everyone getting into their Gundams. All but Hilde were all waiting for the door to opened so that they may be released into the open. Hilde stood staring up at her Gundam. She short hair was messy and she simply had on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Come on Hilde. Try it out." Eve said as she rushed over to a control panel and pushed a button. Hilde stood lost in thought and everything suddenly came back to her when she realized that she had to do this. She ran towards the purple and black Gundam as Eve ran towards hers and jumped in.

"Here we go again." Duo said as he readied his Gundam. "Okay ol'buddy let's see what you can do." He said as he pushed the stick shifts forward. Soon all were in the air heading towards the small town/base where the new mobile suits.

When they arrived the town was in shambles. Everything seemed to be burning as frightened citizens as well as soldiers took to the streets in panic. All of the pilots surveyed the area for the two mobile suits that just seemed to disappear.

"I guess that means they've made their first move." Trowa said as he continued to look around. All of the Gundams looked exactly the same as they did during the Marimeia War.

"Yes, but where did they go?" Hilde questioned as she looked around. "Why would they want to attack a town? What good would it do?"

"They're watching us as we speak. I guess they weren't expecting that many of us." Heero said as he readied himself as well as the Wing Zero.

Just then the two suits appeared and charged at the Gundams before them. Both of them went for the same Gundam. They managed to pin the Black Widow and keep it down while the others watched as they hurled blasts at it. 

"Hilde!" Duo yelled.

When they tried to make a move a whole fleet of mobile suits stood surrounding all of them and they began to launch an all out attack on the five pilots that were still standing.

"Hilde! Hilde press the red button to your right!" Eve yelled over her comlink.

Hilde did so and her glaive appeared in one of the Black Widows hands. She knew exactly what to do, she saw Duo do the same thing more than once. "No way am I giving up!" She said as she plunged the glaive through both of the suits. They blew up instantaneously and Hilde managed to get the Black Widow off of the ground. "Whoa!" She said. "These suits can really take a lot!" She said.

"Nice going babe!" Duo said enthusiastically.

"It's not over yet!" Wufei said as he dodged a few blasts and went after some of the suits before him. "Those who are weak should not fight!" He yelled as he extended the arms on the great Altron Gundam and shot flames at a number of mobile suits.

Heero and Trowa went about their business quietly finishing the task at hand. The dodged and shot at mobile suits with ease. Heero was getting annoyed with the suits and pushed himself to destroy more. Trowa maintained his emotionless face as he finished off the mobile suits in front of him.

"I want you to tell me why you are here!" Eve yelled over the comlink at one of the suits she had pinned on the ground. "You've caused enough damage!"

"I will say nothing to you! I am fighting for what I believe in!" Yelled the pilot. "Major! Retreat, I think we have enough information as is!" yelled the male voice over the comlink.

"Pathetic." Eve said as she readied her vulcan cannon to blow away her opponent. Her soldier mode had clicking in by now and there was no stopping her. The Zero system in her cockpit would not let her decide for her self what she wanted to do, and she knew that.

"Eve stop!" Hilde yelled as she slashed through another suit.

"Wha…" Duo said as he struck another suit. 

"Like Wufei said…" She started, with a smirk on her face. "Those who are weak should not fight." She said and then pull the trigger. The pilot screamed on agony as he was blown to bits.

The mobile suits had begun to retreat and were soon gone. All that was left was a barren waste land full of mobile suits, a rubble town and Eve…laughing.

"It's good to be back!" She yelled as she laughed. Everyone had questionable looks on their faces as they listened to her. "Where are you going?" She questioned when she saw the Wufei was turning to leave.

"I take my leave now. I work better alone." He said as his thrusters turned on and he blasted away. Without a word Heero did the same.

"Eve are you alright?" Hilde questioned.

"Fine. Let's get back." She said as Chameleon turned and began walking away.

"I wonder what's gotten into her. She seems so different." Hilde said to her self not intending anyone to hear.

"Yeah. She seems more like Heero now." Duo said. "She was so different before she got into that suit."

"If you were listening before, she said that her Gundam is the first model of the Zero system. She probably still hasn't gotten the hang of it." Trowa said solemnly.

"Let's go now. I'm tired." Hilde said as the Black Widow turned and started back. The other two followed suit. Everything was changing again. The peace which they had fought so hard to attain was being blown into the wind, again.

tbc…

~*~*~*~*~

I am so, so, so sorry! This took me so long I know! Well that's because this is one of my longer chapters…43 pages to be exact…and I've been working on my web pages! My Gundam Wing page is almost done! YAY! See ya! ~Ducky~

[sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:sailorcosmos49@hotmail.com



End file.
